1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sharpener for lead pencils, colored pencils, cosmetic pencils or the like, with an essentially cuboid sharpener housing.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Sharpeners are known in various design shapes and sizes. Generally, the size of the sharpener, the inclination angle of the sharpening blades, and the size of the entry and outlet openings of the sharpener channel depend to a large degree on the pencils to be sharpened. Not only is the diameter of the pencil an important consideration, but different sharpeners are used with pencils of the same diameter if the pencils have leads having a different hardness. For example, a sharpener for a cosmetic pencil with a soft, smeary core must be designed differently from a sharpener for a pencil with a very hard lead core.
Double sharpeners for combined use in a particular field of application also are already known. These typically include single sharpeners having various sharpener channels for sharpening pencils of different thicknesses or, alternatively, for sharpening lead and colored pencils. However, these multi-sharpeners are limited to a particular combination from the start, making it impossible for a user to obtain and use a common structural component in the form of a multi-sharpener that has two or more particular single sharpeners.